


O is for Oozaru

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Oozaru, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	O is for Oozaru

A/N: If I ever going to make a Dragon Ball Movie, I should follow some of Goku's Oozaru transformation a bit different so this is my version. I draw inspirations from the Oozaru Transformation from YouTube.

* * *

"Dang it" Goku thought to himself, he was stuck with Bulma and Yamcha in a prison. Silence reigned, then Goku spoked, "I remember what my grandfather tell me an event he saw.." and Yamcha look up, "What event?" and Goku spoke, "It's a giant monster in a forest, it's causing havoc and destruction...and it's on a full moon night." Then Bulma, Yamcha and Puar back up against the wall, the three can see it, a full moon. Goku continued, "I don't know why, but Grandpa warned about a full moon."

Then finally Bulma spoke, "Did you happen to look at it." Goku ask, "What?" and Bulma yell, "Look, it's behind you!" and Goku turned around to look at it. Fear gripped the trio as they all closed their eyes, then they heard Goku, "What? Nothing happening..." as the trio look at Goku, who is now looking at the moon and seem to be fine. The trio breath a sigh of relief.

Then something snap in Goku, then Bulma had notice Goku acting weird as he begin to twitch and open his hand as he begin to change, brown fur was growing on Goku as he begin to change, his muscle bulking up, his eyes turning red as his clothes rip and tear at the seams, then his height change, it was literally growling as his teeth begin to grow sharp, his canines were becoming fangs. Brown fur was growing on his body as his black hair changed into a brown color just like the fur as his face stretch to make something worse.. It had the face of a baboon. Now Bulma and Yamcha were now screaming so loud as the thing who was once Goku let out a roar as he was the size of Kaiju, at least 50 feet. The prison crumbled around the creature then it was broken, it shattered as the glass cracked, the brick turns into dust as Yamcha, Bulma and Puar watch in complete horror.


End file.
